One Eyed Dragonfly
by fray100
Summary: What will happen when two worlds meet and the yokai and ghouls come face to face, lets see what happens when I twist the threads of fate. Warning updates will be up at random. Beta by greysongarr and inuhanyoulover
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo ghoul or InuYasha they are owned by Ishida Sui and Rumiko Takahashi respectively I am just making this for fun so enjoy.

Chapter 1

Of Ghouls and Youkai

(Or the reason why I hate wells and magical Jewelry)

* * *

Geo Matsui was having a good night even if the cops where after him for the rape and murders of two girls but he was not currently focused on that thought, at this moment he was currently stocking his next target for the last three hours in a fun little game of cat and mouse. The girl was fourteen, maybe fifteen, with long black hair and lushes long legs, she wore a white zip up jacket and a gray mini-skirt. It was a real pity that she ended up getting his attention when she took a wrong turn as he watched. He almost chuckled as she was unknowingly trapping herself in a dead end alleyway as he darkly smirked, blocking off the end of the alleyway so she would not be able to get away.

"Looks like our little game of cat and mouse is up little lady now, it's my turn to play my favorite game." He spoke with a lustful look in his eyes, but instead of fearfully whimpering like the other two girls before, she started chuckling her hood up and her back turn to him "Oh? But who was the cat, and who was the mouse" As she turned revealing not her face but a mask that resembled the face of a dragonfly. The only thing he was able to see of her face was her eyes, the left was a vivid blue while her right eye was red with a black sclera, the telltale sign of a ghoul. Geo took a step back but before he was able to run the one eyed ghoul vanished in a burst of speed, only to feel an indescribable pain in his chest, looking down he saw a bloody hand passing threw his chest right where his heart was before everything faded as death finally claimed him.

Once the criminal died the one eyed ghoul removed her arm from the man's chest, she started moving quickly pulling out a gray duffel bag from behind a near by dumpster and went to work fast on the man's corpse, pulling the flesh from his bones and packing them up in plastic baggies. His bones were placed in another nearby trashcan, undamaged head placed atop of his bones with a note taped to it. Before she left the alleyway the one eyed ghoul removed her dragonfly mask, revealing the face of one Kagome Higurashi starting on her way home just knowing she would be late for school as the sun started to rise.

As Kagome walked home she looked back on her and her odd little families past, it more or less started 21 years ago in the 17th ward. Where a ghoul named Shōsetsu Kero who was known by the CCG as Cricket do to his mask and insect wing-like ukaku kagune and the chirping sound his kagune let off when he battled, came a crossed a strange girl who was being beaten to death by four cruelly smirking men. Said girl was known by the named Himawari Kaede and she did not know how she got in to this mess to begin with. Truth be told she thought that she would most likely die by the hands of these men only to see those same four men's deaths at the hands of a ghoul before she fell unconscious.

When she woke up she then came face to face with the ghoul that saved her and he was so kind as he tended to her injuries , which surprised her even after he found out about her miko powers witch helped her heal faster, said powers gave her odd healing skills and her ability to see events that were about to happen right before they did. At first Himawari was scared of him, but as time passed she came to get to know him even to the point of him bringing her to the 20th ward to meet his father, who was a real Shintō priest of all things that when by the name Gin Higurashi. It was five years after the night they first met that the two truly fell in love and they finally got happily married and it was a surprise for them a year later when she first got pregnant, even if she had to eat human meat to keep the baby. When Kagome was born they were so happy, but like all things it came to an end four years later, a month after her little brother Sota was born.

It was a day like any other day when Himawari froze seeing a vision of her husband's death by the hands of the doves after being exposed as a ghoul by a blonde haired ghoul in a hockey mask who got away. After seeing all that she and her children packed up and ran from the 17th ward that night, the Kero family was no more. In the end they were taken in by Gin in the 20th ward, who owned a shrine after is old teacher passed it down to him and his wife. Many years later he ran it on his own after his wife passed away, and with that the Higurashi family was then formed.

* * *

When Kagome got home, she was in a rush after placing the gray duffel bag in the basement freezer. The first she did was take a quick shower and get ready for the school day, thinking on what her friends at school would be up to. After that she began heading out to school, only for her to hear her little brother trying to get their family's pet cat Buyo out of the old well house in the back of the shrine,when she walked up and said "I'll get him" as she ruffled Sota's hair as he grumbled out a "stop it sis". As she past him "Buyo! Come on out Buyo!" Kagome called out as she entered the well house. When she got near the old well she heard a sound and turned around fast, finding only their cat sitting on the railing near the door when the lid to the old well behind her blasted off and she was grabbed from behind by many hands and pulled down the old dry well.

Without thinking Kagome's hand lashed out as her single Kakugan eye flared, severing two of the monsters arms only for three more hands to grab her again, a yell sounding out "Give me the Jewel Girl, give it to me!" As Kagome's other hand lashed out only for a pinkish blue light to come from her hand, blasting three more arms off what she could now see was an Ōmukade yokai as it was sent flying away from her. The only thing running throw Kagome's mind at that moment was a massive (What the-!?) as she landed at the bottom of the well. When she snapped back to reality, she smelled something off, the normal smells of Tokyo were gone and with one leap she grabbed on to the side of the well and pulled herself out only to find out she was in a forest as she asked the air while looking around, " I'm not in Tokyo anymore am I?"

Ten minutes of wandering later, she found herself standing in front of the Goshinboku where she found an odd looking boy with long white hare and dog-like ears on top of his head. Not being able to help herself she climbed up the tree's roots to the dog-like boy and started to rub his ears, suddenly stopping and saying "Well, I got that out of my system." As she leapt down, three arrows slammed in to the ground in front of her as the words, (Crap!) passed threw her mind as she finally caught the smell of humans. Without a single struggle, she let the humans tie her up as they took her away to their village.

Thoughts that ran through her head when she saw the village and it's people went something like this, (Topknot, topknot, topknot… Yep I'm in the Warring states period aren't I?)

Just then one of the villagers called out, "Make way for High-Priestess Kaede!" The one-eyed ghoul's thoughts went along a mental sigh (Guess that's a yes.) while the old miko approached. The Priestess threw a handful of salt at Kagome, authority lacing her voice as she said, "Demon be gone!" Shortly after Kagome spat out the salt, slightly silent gagging as she coughed out, "I'm not a yokai!" The old miko looked at her with narrowed eyes before responding, "If ye are not girl then, what are ye doing here?" Just as she was about to tell her story to Kaede about what happened, the Ōmukade yokai that dragged her threw the well appeared, attacking the village and yelling about some jewel even as the villagers ran from it with shouts of the creature's name sounding through the air.

After Kagome was untied Kaede told her to run to the bone eaters well, and so she ran, the Ōmukade not far behind as she thought, (Crap! At this rate I'm going to run out of stamina, I'm going to need some help.) Unknowing to her those last words where used to awaken the boy sealed to the Goshinboku "I can smell you Kikyō, I will get you for killing me." Meanwhile Kagome was dashing threw the forest when she reached the Goshinboku only to stop when she heard a voice making her look around until she heard it again, "Why are you running Kikyō? Afraid you'll end up like what you did to me" Whirling around she looked over to the tree seeing that the pinned boy with dog ears woke up. She took a few steps forward, only for the Ōmukade to slam in to her side teeth first, then throwing her at the tree and right in to the irritated boy, as the jewel fell from her body before said body started to heal the wounds she had taken rapidly.

As Kagome got up and started righting herself, she accidentally pulled the arrow that sealed the boy to the tree just as the villagers and priestess arrived. "Lady Kaede! Inuyasha is free!" Hearing that a chuckle left the boy as he spoke, "Yes I am, and that old hag of a youkai is not getting the jewel, That would be me!" As he leapt at the Ōmukade and tore through the creature like it was nothing as it screamed about the jewel. Meanwhile Kagome walked over to the jewel the yokai was yelling about before it's death, picking it up as the old miko warned her not to let Inuyasha get it when he interrupted saying "Too bad, now give it to me!" He attempted to attack Kagome, receiving a kick to the face as she back-flipped away, sending him back a few feet as she started running again, Inuyasha hot on her heels. Watching this, the old miko then pulled out a beaded neckless from her sleeve and then Kaede started chanting hoping this spell would work in time to save the girl from the greedy hanyō.

It was four minutes later when he caught up to the strange smelling girl that looked so much like Kikyō, he could tell something was off about her but he could not tell exactly what that something was. He cornered her off by jumping in front of her on a rope bridge, "Now hand over the jewel." Without warning a beaded neckless appeared around his neck, when he tried to remove it he heard the old crone chanting, "Give the word that binds his soul." A few seconds later the girl yelled the words, "Sit!" then an invisible force slammed him through the bridge and into the water below. It would be over an hour later when he pulled himself out of the river.

In the meantime, Kagome was taken to the hut of the priestess on the edge of the village so that Kaede would be able to check her wounds. It was a surprise to the old miko that the girl's wounds were mostly healed, the old miko spoke in a calm tone, "I may not know what ye may be, but as long as you don't harm the villagers, ye may stay." Hearing that Kagome froze when she heard that statement, replying in a low voice, "How… how did you know I wasn't fully human?" Her Kakugan eye lit up at the implied threat, though when the old miko saw her eye she didn't flinch.

She spoke once more, voice still calm "Interesting ye eye changed yet I sense no demonic aura, my offer still stands and as for your question, two things gave it away. First, ye aura is off from a normal human, even if I can sense ye have miko powers of your own, they are still somewhat off, as for the other… it was the way you evaded the yokai's attacks. If ye wish to tell me about yourself, I shall wait." Hearing that she slumped, a sad tone entering her voice as she gave a request, "Can you please not tell anyone else about me?" The old priestess gave a short nod and beckoned the younger girl to continue if she wished. Then Kagome told the woman her story, it was a half-hour later well the young one eyed ghoul dreamed that the old miko only felt sorrow and pity for the girl, her hard life and the even harder journey ahead of her due to the presence of the Shikon no Tama and those who would be after it.

The next morning, the sound of Inuyasha walking into Kaede's hut well the old miko was out helping rebuild the village was what woke up Kagome as she held the jewel tightly and stared at the hanyō only for him to say "What are you looking at. now hand over the jewel." Her answer to him was quite simple "No, sit."as she left the hut while he became acquainted with the floor. It was two hours later while she was swimming in the river, that he found another opening to grab the jewel, only for her to see him nearing immediately and sit him again, off of an out cropping of rock and into the river bank below. The next time he looked for the girl he overheard the old miko Kaede looking for the girl too. "Damn it! Now where did you go?" he muttered under his breath a bit annoyed before he went back to his searching for the strange girl.

* * *

Kagome was some what amused while heading back to the bone eaters well, when she heard people following her at first she thought maybe Kaede sent villagers to lookout for her but when she scented them she could smell lust, greed along with saki and quite a bit of blood on them. One word, along with a sigh and a bit of excitement, ran through her mind at that smell (bandits) as she quietly chuckled at the word "Pray." That slipped from her lips. It was almost ten minutes later when she let the bandits grab her and take her to their hideout, an abandoned shrine deeper in the forest. When they got there, she caught a new scent the smell of rot and feathers, at that it was all she could do not to smile.

When they entered the shrine one of the bandits called out, "Hey boss, we got her!" a voice rumbling back, "Good now give me the jewel." As she looked up revealing a large corpse approaching them. That was when she made her move, vanishing from the grip of the bandits as the door slammed shut, trapping them inside with the real monster. The only thing the bandits saw when they turned back from the door was their once prisoner ripping out a now-headless crow yokai from their bosses chest. Then she turned around giving them a good look at her demonic-looking right eye, the screaming began shortly after along with the splattering of blood across the surfaces of most of the inanimate objects. It was two minutes later that the screaming stopped and the sounds of flesh being loudly ripped from bone and eaten took its place.

It was over thirty minutes later Inuyasha came across the gruesome scene of half-eaten bandit corpses and a decapitated crow youkai's body, his only thoughts on his current scenery was "Gross, well it looks like they wiped each other out. Now… where's that wench at with my jewel?" Two hours later he found her sitting at the base of a tree watching the sunset, both eyes half-lidded "So there you are," he grumbled, marching up in front of her and holding his hand out, "Now give me the jewel." She turned to him and spoke in a detached voice, "Sit." One face-plant later and she continued, "Now tell me why you want this cursed little trinket when you are powerful than most already?" He just gave her a annoyed look before replying with a tsk. "Like you would understand wench."

At that Kagome gave him a droll look and a sigh before once more replying "My name is Kagome, I hope you realize the jewel is more or less, a monkey's paw." At that he froze, looking at her in confusion and managing a simple, "A what?" She merely gave him a disappointed look and another sigh, "A monkey's paw, it was an ancient wish granting tool that would give its user three wishes, but the wish would almost always come back to bite you, or someone close to you, in the ass. The jewel is no different, at best it won't grant your wish, and at worst it will twist your wish and turn you into its meat puppet for its own amusement as well as to fulfill its own will." Inuyasha gave her a strange look as he slowly said, "You speak of it like the jewel is alive." She just smiled strangely at him, getting up and walking off to Kaede's hut. Her words on the wind behind her were simple yet confusing, "It is, its a soul after all." Leaving Inuyasha behind just as night fell.

* * *

Elsewhere a feminine voice chuckled, "Oh me, oh my, oh me, the jewel is back and it has been over fifty years as well, I was starting to think it would never reappear." As the unnamed youkai picked up a skull with some hair still on it as she started brushing it. "Soon vary soon I shall have it, my lovelies." she chuckled out again as she laid upon the skulls that made up the floor of her hideout. It was the next morning after Kagome's bath in the river when the old miko left to help a sick villager and while she approached the bone eaters well did the youkai attack. Her hair trying to snatch the jewel only for Kagome's hands to lash out and snap the hairs in twine as a voice came from above "Oh me, oh my, oh me, you're a tricky one aren't you. I am Yura of the Demon-Hair, now give me the jewel."

Just then she sent out her hair to lash at the odd smelling miko, only for the attacks to be cut down with a swing of the girl's hands as she sarcastically stated, "Oh great, another fool who wants the cursed trinket." Hearing that Yura got irritated and sent a wave of hair at the rude miko, only for her to back-flip into the bone eaters well and unknowingly being sent back to her own time with the jewel. On the other side, Yura became confused when she looked down the well, one moment the strange miko was there and the next she was gone. A sigh left her lips, disappointment in her voice before she perked up, "Oh poo. She got away, well at least I can play with the dog boy until she shows back up." Walking back through the forest, she let out a chuckle, the wildlife doing its best to remain unnoticed as she glided towards the village, idly stroking a skull.

* * *

AN

please Review


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo ghoul or InuYasha they are only owned by Ishida Sui and Rumiko Takahashi respectively I am just making this for fun.

Chapter 2

Of shards and swords

(Or of how the stupid thing broke and of meeting inuyasha's older brother)

* * *

Kagome was somewhat surprised to find herself at the bottom of the well in her own time, she thought it might have been a one way trip back in time, but she was still curious about it. She was going to check out the well to see if she could find a way back to her own time when the youkai attacked her and she back flipped in to the well. The half-ghoul had planned to use it as a way to bring Yura closer so she can get in to the youkai's guard and get a few good hits in so she would be able to escape. Snapping back to the present she pulled herself out of the well, coming face to face with her worried family waiting just outside the shrine.

It was around an hour and a half later after taking a bath that she told her family, minus her little brother, about her little adventure in the past, showing them the jewel directly after. Once her grandfather looked over the jewel he agreed that it was the real thing, not liking the feeling coming off the artifact when he heard Kagome sighed, "I will most likely have to go back seeing that this monkey's paw doesn't belong in this time, especially considering its legend." Hearing that Gin stood up and slammed his hand on the table, none of the current inhabitants surprised by the noise, near shouting as he disagreed "Kagome, it's too dangerous I-!" he was silenced when his daughter-in-law cut him off while placing a hand on his arm "It must be done Father, she is prepared for what lays before her." With that she gave the old ghoul a mysterious smile, looking over at Kagome and saying "Don't you have to tell us on how we are going to pull this off without drawing the CCGs attention?" The one eyed ghoul gave her mother a small smile, "Well… it all comes down to more or less four words. 'Out of the country'."

One hour later Kagome could be found in one of the upstairs rooms of a café named Anteiku. To the public this place was just a small town café, but to ghouls this place was a safe haven where those who did not like to kill could get a safe meal. The staff working at Anteiku were known to scavenge suicide victims so that CCG would not be able to track them down while protecting every ghoul involved and keeping the peace in the ward 'led' by Yoshimura. Both Gin and Yoshimura where close due to their past histories as assassins, both having fled from an organization simply named V roughly around the same time. Currently said ghoul was giving Kagome an odd look as he prepared the necessary documents, wondering why she would need to 'go underground' in the first place even as he finished setting up an alibi for why she would be missing. He spoke calmly as he handed the paperwork over, "Here you go, even if I still don't know what you need it for." She just smiled at him, answering in a similar tone tinged with a minor bit of playfulness, "When I get back I might just tell you Yoshimura-san, but I don't think you would believe me but it must be done." After that Kagome left the room, waving to Touka as she headed home.

On her way home she stopped at several shops picking up a few supplies, mainly first aid kits and camping gear with several cups of ramen and instant coffee, to throw off any suspicion from Inuyasha to her heritage if he kept following her. She also bought a small white pack, which would store her mask and what she would call her hunting cloths, four sets of sleeveless and partially backless miko's garb, a white haori that exposed her shoulders and upper back and a blood red umanori hakama. When she got home she packed up her supplies in a big yellow back pack, covering up the smaller pack on her lower back. Twenty minutes later she spoke once more with her family, her mother telling her to wait for the hanyou to show up on their side, earning a few looks of confusion from the ghouls.

* * *

Three hours and forty minutes earlier, Inuyasha was massively pissed, first the wench vanished again after she sat him for telling her to take off the miko clothing because it made her look like Kikyō and he didn't like it. Then what appeared to be floating village girls started to attack him, finding out from the old miko moments later that he could not attack them due to them being innocent, their forms being controlled by some demon using hair to manipulate them like puppets. Not even a quarter of a minute passed before he found himself trapped in the hair, nearly losing his head as a sword came flying at him. His hands twitched, severing the strings binding him and several of the girls around him, then grabbing the injured Kaede he turned to find out the girls were not the only ones affected, seeing now the men of the village were controlled by the strings. Putting the old miko on his back he ran away to find a safe place for Kaede to hide and heal up, finding one a half-mile away and laying her there, her voice carrying to him as he left the grotto they found themselves in, "Inuyasha you must find Kagome. Only ye two together can beat this enemy, find her!" With a loud tsk and a huff of annoyance he set off to find the strange wench. It took him around two and a half hours to find her scent, being chased by a giant hair ball that was trying to eat him around a fourth of the way through his search, finally reaching the end of the trail and a somewhat simple well he did the sensible act, jumping in while thinking, 'That wench better not be dead at the bottom of this well.' only for him to find himself being pulled into the future along with a single black strand of hair.

Inuyasha was now completely confused, the smell of the forest was gone and a bunch of other smells hit all at once, he couldn't tell what any of them where despite racking his mind. Then he managed to isolate the smell of the strange girl, jumping out of the well and following the smell to a large, strange-looking hut, barging in without thought only for him to hear the girl yell out the cursed word "Sit!" immediately he slammed into the floor face first, muffled laughter coming from farther in. After that Kagome gave him an impish smile playfully teasing in her voice as she strolled up to him, "What took you, Inuyasha." Her mother walked up to him, stooping down slightly and started rubbing his ears, a slight twitch encompassing him before the hanyou released a loud tsk and shouted indignantly, "Let go of me!" pushing the woman back gently as he did. He then looked back to see the girl pulling something off of his haori and giving him a droll look before picking up her bags and dragging him out of the house muttering the word "Moron" under her breath.

When they got back to the well house, a snarl left the hanyou the moment he saw the giant hair ball coming out of the well, without prelude he charged in, tearing though strands of hair only for said hair to pull itself back together after each cut. What caught him off-guard was when the strange girl jetted past him, the tips of two fingers glowing with a small pinkish blue light as she struck what he believed was empty air, a moments later the hairball then fell in to pieces and then it dissolved as the girl smiled at him saying in semi sing-song "I got it." Without further words she jumped down the well, backpack in tow. After following her back through the well, the half-demon picked her up and put her on his back, dashing into the forest it was only ten minutes passing when they came across a camp of headless bodies. A portion of pity entered the hanyou's voice as he looked over the corpses, "They were men from the village…" receiving no reply he looked at her only for him to see the girl staring at the bodies, although he could not get a good look at her face as it was turned slightly away from him, though he felt bits of what seems to be… hunger coming from her. A loud tsk from Inuyasha jarred her out of her trance as she picked up a bow and a quiver of arrows muttering under her breath, "This should be useful" as they got back to the hunt for the hair youkai's hideout.

Half an hour later they came a crossed the youkai in a nearby ravine, then her voice was heard, nearly singing in happiness at the sight before her. "Oh me, my beautiful white-haired hanyou has come, and he's brought the interesting girl as well! Oh this day could not get any better!" She was so ecstatic! Those boring humans were just so dull compared to him, the hair of the hanyou… it was simply, perfectly beautiful! The girl was a bit less interesting after she had found him, still interesting but not a priority to kill. With a smirk she twisted two fingers as a mass of hair blasted out from under the hanyou and girl, knocking them back and allowing her to snatch the jewel from the strange miko, wonder etched into her face as she gazed upon the pink stone, "Oh me, oh my, oh me, look at this lovely little jewel… now what to wish for?"

Then the miko smirked as she said "You want the jewel so badly? If so, find its pieces and craft the monkey's paw back together" the youkai and hanyou's faces froze, turning just as she fired off a single arrow, aimed not at the hair-demon but at the jewel. The arrow hit the 'cursed' jewel, sending out a near-blinding pink light from the jewel as cracks manifested across its form, before it shattered with all but two of the shards flying off in a multitude of directions. Inuyasha was the first to recover, looking over at Kagome with gritted teeth and narrowed eyes, anger clear in his tone as he whirled on the girl, "Damn you woman, do you realize what you've done!" The near-blank stare he received made him internally flinch, alongside the words "Yes, I do."

Both of the half-humans leapt out of the way, strands of hair crashing into the earth where they once stood, the hair-demon looking livid as they returned their gaze to her. No words were exchanged, the youkai jumping down from her perch towards Kagome, her wakizashi drawn and poised to cut the "human" in half. A sidestep to the left allowed her to avoid injury, while a duck ensured she didn't lose her head. Her leg swept out, the demon leaping back onto the strings of hair above to dodge her leg, her form moving away as other strands of hair tried to trap the half-ghoul.

Yura arched her back as pain washed through her body, her left arm flying through the air alongside blood as red crescents flew past. She looked back to see the hanyou in a swiping position, a light smirk in place as he moved away from the expected counterattack. The flying limb was caught by several stings, stopping in mid-air before retracting back to Yura's body, without warning the strings became cut with the limb falling to the ground beside the hanyou.

Fury overwrote all of her previous thoughts, looking up to see the girl that she now hated was now on top of the ravine, the blank look replaced with a grin radiating a little bit of bloodlust and a bow in hand nocked with an arrow aimed at her. The arrow was loosed, flying through the air to barely miss the hair demon, finding itself embedded in a 'pillar' of strings before flashing once with pink and blue lights and disappearing. Shortly after the 'pillar' fell apart, skulls shown to the world as they slowly descended to the ground with a single crimson skull clattering amongst its brethren below.

With a sound that came close to a scream she leapt forward at the half-ghoul, sword raised to bisect her foe. A low chuckle reached her ears from the half-human, followed by the girl giving her an impish grin before dashing in to the forest behind her, the angry youkai following behind her. A game of cat and mouse occurred, she was jumping from strand to strand for almost a full minute. When the demon came back to semi-lucidity and had the strings move to prevent Kagome from 'retreating' anymore.

A gust of wind blew past her, a half-second passing before she noticed who was leaping past her, smile twisted into a grin wanting nothing more than to rend apart blood from bone. The full second passed, a grunt of pain being held back while she nearly fell alongside the torn limb, blood and sword, only her hand clutching the string she stood on keeping her from falling alongside the instrument and body parts. A clattering told of the sword hitting the ground below, the demon only now noticing how far they were from her hill of skulls, along with a sudden searing pain in her chest. A look back through the trees revealed the dog-hanyou with the wonderfully beautiful hair holding the shattered remains of the crimson skull alongside the skull's contents.

A smirk met her shocked and scared gaze, then a snap echoed throughout the ravine signaling her end. A single thought rested in her head as she turned back to look at the half-ghoul, meeting the heterochromic gaze of the ghoul, 'There is more to her… than meets the eye, it seems.' Without further thoughts, Yura the Demon-hair faded from existence. Kagome dropped to the ground below, picking up Yura's fallen wakizashi and moving over to where the demon's clothing remained and taking the scabbard, placing both items in her hunting pack before walking out of the forest and back to Inuyasha's side. Looking at the now-broken comb her eyebrow raised slightly at the strange sight, "She… was a comb…" The hanyou grunting in response before looking over at her when she did, "What? Out of all the strange things you've seen so far this surprised you!? The only reason it most likely had power because it was used to brush the hair of the dead." She took that explanation with a thoughtful look, without warning, she walked past him and picked up the two jewel shards, Inuyasha yelling "Hey, get back here Kagome!" as she started to walk back to the village, a light laughter leaving her as he ran to catch up.

* * *

Two hours and one injured and irritated old miko later, Kagome found herself in a somewhat strange conversation while patching up Kaede's wounds, as the old miko continued speaking "I know ye might be strong Kagome, but ye will still need help collecting the shards of the jewel, and Inuyasha has the strength to get the shards back-" Only for Inuyasha to cut in with a loud Tsk, "Why would I need or want the wench's help to get the shards of the jewel, she broke it in the first place!" When said girl gave him a glare and muttered "sit", he found himself reacquainted with the ground via face-plant, a huff escaping her before looking back to the old miko as she continued what she was saying "Only she has the powers to sense the jewel fragments and ye think I didn't knew about ye desire to become a full youkai. Like I said only ye have the power to get the shards back." Silence stayed for a few seconds before Kagome grumbled out an, "Ok he can come." as she got up and went outside to get some fresh air before bed.

It was fifteen minutes later when Kaede walked out of her hut and over to Kagome, the half-ghoul sitting under a nearby tree watching the stars while she held a shied red-handled wakizashi on her lap. As the old miko approached the one eyed ghoul spoke in a quiet voice, "Kaede… do you know what this sword is named?" she turned her head to look at the old miko. It was a few seconds later after the priestess got a good look at the wakizashi that she answered the girl's question "I believe ye now hold the Benigasumi, I do not know if it was blessed or cursed with its strange power, the sword is said to be able to cut threw all but one substance, hair of all things." She turned to look back to the girl when she heard her mutter, "interesting." under her breath. Before they when to the hut Kaede warned the young half-ghoul, "Ye must be careful that ye don't hurt ye self or others with that blade so only use it when it is needed." At those words Kagome nodded her head solemnly in agreement before headed off to bed.

* * *

Elsewhere a tall youkai with long white hair approached a small stone shrine following behind a green imp like kappa carrying a staff of two heads as the kappa yelled "My lord! I believe it's over here it's the grave." as the staff flew out of his hands on its own and towards said shrine. The tall youkai just looked down at the imp as he let out an Hm before speaking aloud "You had better be right Jaken, or it might be your head." Shortly after those words were let out a massive pack of dogs surrounded the two youkai, the leader of the pack barking and growling at them as the imp squealed out, "Lord Sesshõmaru!" dashing behind said youkai's leg. Sesshõmaru emotionlessly stared at the lead dog and said "It is a fang I seek here once I have it I will become an even greater power-" only for the dog to start barking again "My power… why should I explain? Maybe I'm afraid or maybe I don't know my own limits." Hearing that the dogs charged at him, only for them to be cut down by a whip of poison moments later. A few seconds later Jaken stood atop the stone shrine only for the woman's head on the staff to start screaming and the imp to mutter "It's not here my lord." Sesshõmaru walked away as Jaken yelling out as he ran to catch up, "wait for me, my lord!" Meanwhile a small pack of dogs the saw the death of their pack dashed off in to the night carrying a flea youkai thinking 'This is not good, I must get to master Inuyasha immediately' as left the site of the attack.

One hour later Sesshõmaru found himself surrounded by a small army of samurai he then asked "Hm… I need a boat" making the head samurai laugh before ordering his death. He then walked to one of the boats well saying over his shoulder, "Jaken, deal with them." His retainer started ranting at the human samurai before using the staff of two heads to reduce the men to ash with a fireball. It was only a moment later that the kappa joined his master on the boat, setting off while the imp informed him that someone freed his fool of a half-brother from the tree he was sealed to, thus he punished the imp for bringing up that fool while thinking 'a Fool Inuyasha maybe, but he still might be of some use in my hunt for the Fang.' With he huff knowing he would have to come up with a plan to distract the fool so that he would be able to get the info he would need, both youkai fading away into the night.

* * *

About three days later, the flea youkai came across his young master sitting in a tree at the side of a clearing, staring at what looked to be a miko dressed in a partially backless miko's garb as she sat on the lip of an old dry well, she herself staring into the structure as if she just pulled herself out of it. Then he looked closer at the strange girl as he thought with a mental hum, 'Maybe she's a hanyou like master Inuyasha.' since he could sense a strange feeling coming off of her only for him to push that idea to the back of his mind as he dashed to his young master. A few seconds later a loud 'smack' could be heard threw out the clearing as Inuyasha said "Meoga, what brings you here?" The girl at the well just raised an eyebrow when she saw the flea youkai in the dog hanyou's hand, she then got up and started to walk back to the village. As Kagome passed the tree she could feel the flea youkai's eyes on her as well as a slight sense of mistrust and some curiosity coming off him as if he knew she was not fully human thinking, 'I may need to keep an eye on this one.'

Fifteen minutes later Kagome sat at the edge of the fire light of the hut, folding a piece of paper into a paper lotus while keeping an ear out listening to the flea's tale about a grave and of the great dog general. When Meoga got to the info about Inuyasha's mother, said hanyou stepped on the flea to shut him up before leaving the hut grumbling and slightly fuming. It was about an hour later that Kagome found her dog hanyou friend, only for him to knock her to the ground as a ghostly carriage flew threw the sky with Inuyasha having his eyes wide at seeing a woman wrapped in chains within. One word left his mouth, conveying shock as he uncertainly said "Mother?" Kagome just raised an eyebrow not falling for the trick as she watched a massive oni appear and crush the carriage, taking hold of the "human" woman in one hand. Suddenly Kagome caught movement on the oni's right shoulder, making eye-contact with the youkai sitting there as Meoga finally showed up and hopped onto Inuyasha's shoulder as the hanyou yelled "Sesshõmaru! What the hell are you doing here?" Only serving to make the youkai tip his lips up in an empty smile as he spoke in a hollow voice, "Is that any way of thanking me for bringing back your mother, little brother."

Sesshõmaru was somewhat surprised at the creature that was at his half-brother's side, it looked like a normal human but wasn't that or a hanyo or youkai taking human form as he simply thought, "Interesting" thinking up a way of finding out more about her. He decided to try to provoke her to get a response out of the girl "Another human little brother? How disappointing, most youkai would be ashamed but for you it's fitting, maybe something you got from father." His eyes made contact with the strange girl's eyes once more only to see her roll her eyes at the jab he pointed at her while mocking his brother, at that moment his retainer just had to open his mouth making his fool of a brother charge the oni. With that the hanyou attacked the oni's hand, it dropping the "human" into Inuyasha's hands as the oni then tried to crush them only for them to be surrounded in a ball of light.

After the light faded kagome found herself bound by a spell thinking fast she quickly flared her miko powers and destroyed it only for an imp with a two headed staff to attack her only for her to evade it then pummel it into unconsciousness before looking up to see what was going on. A frown was upon her face, noticing her companions were knocked out, Inuyasha apparently in a dream of some kind while his half-brother and another Youkai stood by their unmoving bodies. She looked back down to her hand, idly noting the limp kappa-like creature she held before tossing him off to the side and walking at a steady pace up to her friend and his 'retainer'. She noted the bored look the brother held, then looked over at the other Demon while taking a faster step.

Four seconds passed, a splattering of blood across the unconscious half-youkai, along with the half-ghoul and remaining two full-youkai as her hand suddenly found itself within the faceless one's chest. A gurgling noise was made, the limb removed slowly and with care, letting the faceless youkai fall to the ground before the half-ghoul looked over at her friend's brother. Their eyes met, both showing a detachment from life that only those like them could understand.

"You aren't human, nor are you a Youkai." The statement did not catch her off-guard, already used to the fact that Youkai would be able to find the difference between her and normal humans, especially after the short display she showed. A nod was her only answer to the demon, tensing slightly for the fight she thought would occur within moments.

She was idly surprised when he didn't attack her or her companions, merely walking over and picking up an odd black pearl lying beside Inuyasha. A once over of the jewel left him seemingly satisfied, looking back over towards her while an acidic green colored his hand, only her instincts managing to keep her from being hit by the claw. It was hard for her to keep up with the great demon, her speed nowhere near its max but held in check by the need to stay hidden for now.

Swiping horizontally first resulted in her ducking under the limb, sidestepping just as quickly to avoid the limb redirected to slash diagonally. Another sidestep let her dodge the jab forward, her arms blocking the leg that sent her back several meters, a grimace on her face at the pain. Two back-steps ensured she kept her entrails, a sweep of her feet going ignored as he merely hopped over and continued his assault, poisoned claw moving to impale her.

Quickly shifting to the side, she managed to make the claw only graze her abdomen, a wave of nausea shooting through her as she leapt back breathing heavily. Not even a full minute and she was near her limit fighting him, a growl choked out of her mouth before she coughed twice, a small dribble of blood making its way down from the corner of her lips. A smile made its way onto her lips, confusing the Youkai centuries older than herself, even more when a laugh escaped her lips in a disjointed way. "Someone able to fight me better than Yoshimura-san and the Doves, I never thought I would see the day." A wistful sigh escaped her lips as she strode on uncertain feet over to the slowly-waking kappa, gripping his head and tossing him over to his lord while a yell of indignation resounded from him.

She walked over to Inuyasha, sitting down next to the half-youkai and attempting to rouse him from his 'sleep', idly watching as a portal formed and with a small glance towards her the demon and his servant entered the grave of his father. Grabbing the rousing Inuyasha by the arm she hauled him along and threw him through the portal, not mistaking the outraged surprise as he went through and letting a chuckle out and picking up the slowly waking flea youkai before following her hanyou friend through the portal.

* * *

Inuyasha was extremely confused, one moment he was talking with his mother and finding out his father hid something in his left eye and with her help safely removed it, then out of nowhere everything changed as the sky darkened and his 'mother' screamed with her face melting away revealing her to be a youkai known as a Un-mother before everything went black. The next thing he knew he was being thrown through a portal by an impishly smirking and bloody Kagome, falling from the portal he found himself landing on a large skeletal bird after a short free fall. It was only a few moments later when he reoriented himself and started to look around that he got smacked in the head with a woozy flea youkai, seeing the wench sitting on another large skeletal bird behind his own looking past him. After looking at her for a second he turned around, spotting the massive skeleton of the dog general near immediately and leaping to the remains to find the 'fang' that the imp was yelling about before Inuyasha attacked the oni.

Sesshõmaru found himself amused, even if it did not show on his face, the strange girl that smelled of life and flowers, but the deeper scent was what intrigued him the most, it reeked of death and blood. On the other hand seeing her throw his fool of a little brother's retainer at his head almost made a hint of amusement appear in his stoic eyes before he turned around and walked in to his father's grave. It was only a handful of seconds later he came across the pedestal with a rusty looking sword lodged into it, and that was when his foolish, idiotic brother dashed in yelling, "Sesshõmaru, I'm going to kick your ass!" The strange miko sitting on one of the upper ribs of the skeleton, in order to stay out of the way of the fight to come, face-palmed at her companion's choice of words. Hearing that the killing perfection only sniffed in amusement at him saying, "Watch your tongue little brother, this is our father's grave show a bit more respect for the departed." He ignored the outraged response as he made to pull the sword, only for it to shock him as energy arced from it as the blade refused to be removed from the pedestal. Seeing that his retainer started squawking about it, the girl then smack the imp in the back of the head with a thrown skull as she hopped down from her spot atop the ribs.

While his older brother was distracted with his knocked out retainer, Inuyasha dashed past him, landing on top of the pedestal and grasping the sword, not shocking him as it still refused to move after a few seconds of pulling on it with no success. He was rewarded for his time with a smack to the right cheek with his brother's poison whip, sending him flying away from the pedestal as the fight between the two brothers began. Meanwhile Kagome walked to the pedestal placing a hand on the stone while walking around it, not touching the sword as her hand glowed letting her know the gist of the spell placed on the pedestal that would stop anyone with youkai blood from pulling the sword, unless they had someone to protect. With an amused glint in her eyes, the half-ghoul chuckled drawing the two brothers attention as she pulled the sword out of the pedestal without any resistance, evading Sesshõmaru's poison blast as he asked, "What are you?" She didn't answer the being's question, choosing instead to pose one herself to both beings, "Do you have someone to protect?" freezing the two brothers for a moment before she threw the sword into the air drawing the hanyou's and youkai's eyes to the sword.

Meoga, who had been hiding on one of the upper ribs, looked on in shock as she said the exact same question the dog general asked his oldest son before his death, then the girl threw the sword up in the air only for him to lose sight of her as she disappeared the moment the two brothers took their eyes off her as they went for the sword. It made him look around franticly as he thought, 'A human should not be capable of moving that fast, not even a miko, so what kind of hanyou or youkai is this girl that she can vanish like that without them noticing her moving?' Three seconds later he spotted her sitting in her previous position on the ribs of the massive skeleton once more so to get out of the way of the battle below.

It was rather amusing to watch the two siblings both go after their father's fang, only to find that it was a simple katana with little power in its current form. The look of near-rage the full-youkai brother had on his face was nowhere near as funny as seeing the rant Inuyasha went into when he was the one who held the sword. If only they actually understood what she meant by her question, then both they and she would see what power lay locked in the metal… if only her companion was a little less dense when it came to these things.

She tuned out the fight for ten seconds, walking across the bone she occupied and jumping to another as she slowly circled back to where she was originally when they arrived. A look back at the two made her mentally berate herself for tuning the world out as a poison whip caused her to duck or feel pain again. Looking back down at Sesshõmaru she gave him a glare and pointed behind him, not surprised when he merely held his hand out and caught the rusty blade.

A sigh left the Daiyoukai's mouth, throwing both the sword and its wielder to the front of him, stepping back as he finished and shifting to his true form without words. A growl left him shortly before he leapt at Inuyasha, his brother scrambling to the side to prevent himself from being crushed by the dog-demon, leaping away as the full-blooded demon sent several assorted bones at him. A single bone was thrown at the girl, not expecting her to just stand in her position and wait as Inuyasha appeared in front of her, cutting through the marrow with a weapon unlike the one he previously wielded before pointing the fang-like sword at him.

"I may not like the girl behind me, but she's the fastest way to reclaiming the Jewel and that alone is enough for me to protect her." The declaration from his half-brother was found amusing by the girl if the way she chuckled was any indication, shaking her head before sitting back down to watch the fight with a smile. As for himself, he was close to openly displaying his rage, his idiot of a brother not only held the fang but was also capable of unleashing it properly now for a reason he didn't understand. It truly wasn't fair, nearly blinded by his rage he wasn't able to dodge the wave of energy unleashed from the blade, a spray of blood accompanying the roar of pain and flying limb.

It was five minutes later after he and his retainer got back throw the portal that he snapped back to himself but all he could feel was pain… that was all he felt… why couldn't he feel his left arm? That's right… his brother cut it off… eyes closed for a moment before opening again. Jaken was running around trying to soothe the pain… how had he lost to Inuyasha? A question for another time. Meanwhile kagome was now irritated after Sesshõmaru and his retainer made their retreat her hanyo friend started to let his ego show saying how he was now unbeatable as he swung the fang around like a toy. It was only a moment later she had to sit him twice as she made her way back to the skeletal birds along with Meoga as a grumbling hanyo followed behind them as they made their way back to the world of the living.

* * *

A.N.: please review

Guest-mr: yes kagome will be training how to use her miko powers do to them being massively ruff around the edges do to her not having the proper training. As for her kagune I'm not going in to detail on it but she's more reliant on it then her miko power. The only reason you don't see her use it in these chapters is because she is trying to hide her ghoul nature from the villagers and inuyasha.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo ghoul or InuYasha they are only owned by Ishida Sui and Rumiko Takahashi respectively I am just making this for fun.

Chapter 3

Of toad's, fox's, and masks

(or why never to piss me off and why hunting pray is fun)

A.N.: heres a bit of the time line for all of you, the InuYasha part of the story is set two and a half years before the Tokyo Ghoul story line begins.

To Guest-mr: once again not going in to detail on how strong Kagome is, as for the class given to her by CCG it's in the chapter below and to put it in simple terms both Rize and Yamori are scared shitless of her do to past run in's. Also besides the one-eyed owl she (as the one-eyed Dragonfly) is the only other well known one-eyed ghoul at this point in time by the CCG (they don't know of Sota's existence).

* * *

It was a day and a half later Kagome found herself once more swimming in a river, this time situated far from the village as they searched for the shards of the cursed jewel. Meanwhile Meoga was watching her carefully from a tree not far away as he tried to unsuccessfully convince Inuyasha that she might be a hanyou or some kind of youkai hiding in a human form. Said hanyou released a loud tsk before replying "I know something is off about her, but a youkai? Come on, no real youkai is capable of having miko powers not even a half-demon." Meoga huffed when he heard that and trying to continue his argument stated " That may be true, but no human could move that fast-" Only to have Inuyasha interrupt with another tsk while saying, "Kagome maybe untrained with her miko powers, but that only means that she may have come up with an unusual way of using said powers." It was then the dog hanyou heard a whistling sound and saw a small white blur head in the direction of the river, Inuyasha starting to leap from tree to tree to make sure it would not harm the girl in the river below.

Meanwhile Kagome was pulling herself out of the river when she also heard the whistling and saw a small white blur approaching her miko garbs and pack. Her throwing a rock at what now she could see was a small monkey caused it to freeze in fear as the stone missed it only by inches. It would only be a few moments later Kagome got dressed and picked up the little fear-filled monkey, eyes glancing to the side to spot Inuyasha watching her from a nearby tree, her eye twitching in irritation as she muttered "sit." A few seconds after her hanyou friend pulled himself out of his crater they found the small monkey's owner, as the young man started stuttering out, "S-sorry miko-sa-sama… I d-didn't know, I-I was just looking for some food tha-that's all." as Inuyasha pinned the man to a random tree.

A few moments and one long story later they discovered three different things. One, his name was Amari Nobunaga, which caused Kagome's eye to twitch once again. Second, a lord of a nearby castle had been acting strangely and might be under the influence of a jewel shard, and third, Nobunaga has a massive crush on the possessed lord's wife, Princess Tsuyu. Hearing his reasons and the possibility of getting another jewel shard they headed out for the castle, the half-ghoul putting a hand to her head and lightly shaking her head before they left. After a several minutes they came across a village, finding out teenaged girls are being rounded up and are being taken to the same lord's castle for some unknown reason as the one eyed ghoul thought to herself, 'This lord better be possessed by some Youkai, because if he isn't and he's harming those girls, he'll be my lunch. It's been awhile since I last ate now that I think about it, I can survive for a while until I'm away from the others.' as they continued on with Meoga not far behind.

Once they reached the castle the group found that all of the guards were placed under some kind of hypnosis, Meoga told them to be careful before hopping off on his own. As they entered the castle, Nobunaga dashed ahead to seek out the Princess, both half-humans letting out a sigh before walking after the man, after five minutes they found her when a raspy voice could be heard just as the door slammed open, " Princess! Oh, Princess! Come out, come out, where ever you are!" Kagome's eye started twitching again as she glanced at the toad-possessed man and the shard in his shoulder, Inuyasha charging at the bandage covered toad-man only for the Princess to yell out, "Stop, don't hurt him!" making her hanyou friend stumble before he could hit the toad. Meanwhile the toad lord's tongue lashed out heading for Nobunaga and Princess Tsuyu, only for the miko's glowing hand to lash out and grab the tongue as she started to purify the toad. Said toad then tried to pull back as he released a cloud of poisonous gas at the miko, only for her to be unaffected by the gas as she let go of the tongue, knocking the toad lord off balance as she slammed in to him forcing a wave of miko energy in to the young lord freeing him and forcing the toad out. The toad spirit then tried to escape leading them to a room filled with girls trapped in an egg sack-like prison, the half-demon striking out with a transformed Tessaiga before the toad youkai could possess one of the girls, Kagome picking up the jewel shard that remained before rubbing her forehead in disappointment.

* * *

A day or two later after they returned the captured village girls home, Kagome and Inuyasha returned to their search for the shards of the cursed jewel, stopping for a lunch break after several hours passing. Kagome was once more irritated, this time it was because her hanyou friend was raiding her yellow bag and eating her ramen noodles, in the middle of a battle ground none-the-less. A massive ball of fire appeared in front of them without warning, a voice echoing out from the being shortly after, "Give me the shards of the jewel and you will survive this day!" Once it finished speaking the fire ball shifted into a giant pink balloon-like thing, near-instantly starting to try to chew on Inuyasha's head. Kagome let out a squeal as she slammed in to the balloon thing, popping it and glomping the fox youkai kit inside, saying shortly after while cuddling the kit, "You're a cute little one, aren't you." Said kit tried to get out of the strange miko's grip as he yelled out futilely "I am Shippo, the great and powerful fox youkai! Now let me go!" only for Kagome to just hug the little fox kit tighter.

Inuyasha released a tsk before pulling the fox kit out of the miko's arms by the tail, questioning with narrowed eyes, "Now why do you think we would hand over our shards to a little punk like you." It was then that Inuyasha found himself slammed into the ground by Kagome using the "sit" command, the latter sitting on him content for the moment, then by the kit using a boulder and a bit of fox magic. The kit then leapt at the miko swiping the shards in a bottle around her neck and dashing off with Kagome not far behind. Meanwhile Inuyasha was yelling from under the bolder, "Get me out from under here! …please?" two somewhat human-looking demons watched said events take place before heading after the kit and the shards. When Shippo stopped running, breathing lightly from the run, he began to talk to himself, forgetting his surrounding for the moment, "Good now I will have the power to kill the Thunder Brothers!" only to be interrupted by the voice of one of the two somewhat human-looking demons "Oh really? I doubt that, now hand over the jewel shards and we might grant you a painless death like your father." Shippo hearing the voices turned around before shaking his head and stepping back from the two now evilly smirking Thunder Brothers as he started trembling slightly.

One of the two human-looking demons pointed his pike at his foe, a little fox-demon that had tried to avenge one of the beings they had killed in their quest for the jewel shards. Lightning sparked along its length while a sadistic smile formed on his face, a single movement was all that would be that was required to kill the little demon. He stabbed down at the youkai, surprised when there was no resistance as it hit the ground.

Looking off to the side he found why, a girl looking in her teens with long black hair dressed in a partially backless miko's garb that looked strange to him and his brother, her back was to them as she set down the fox-demon, not showing her face and not knowing why the other demon was gawking up at her. She turned slightly, his eyes widening slightly in surprise along with his brother at the mask she wore on her face, reminiscent of a dragonfly's face, a pair of eyes boring out at them with indifference, one a normal eye of blue, the other a demonic looking red eye on black sclera.

Her voice was in a monotone when she spoke, an undercurrent of rage not noticed by any there, "You would harm this child, whose father you murdered to grow stronger?" It took a few moments for him and his brother to comprehend the words spoken, then his brother laughed at the question giving their reply of "Yes", while he remained slightly wary at her, something off about her presence. "I see, then you won't mind if I eat you then, ne?"

Both brothers were confused, both unprepared when she dashed across the ground and appeared in front of the younger Brother, fear making itself known upon the younger one's face when she looked him square in the eye. "I wonder… what do you taste like?" The reptilian-like demon panicked, a blow swung at her only to meet air, her form appearing behind him with her back to them and mask askew.

A sound of chewing was heard, along with a slight gagging motion before a swallow, the mask returned to its proper place as she looked at them from over her shoulder, "You taste like trash…, no wait…, you taste like a ghoul does." Both were confused until the younger brother felt a liquid running down the left side of his face, hands barely touching the liquid before moving back to reveal something that scared him. "B-b-blood!" His brother looked over quickly at the slight scream, just as quickly returning to their foe and setting his face into a hateful glare and charging lightning into the pike.

The younger of the two was the first to charge in, yelling about retribution to the uninterested girl and shooting fire from his mouth. A few sidesteps was all that was necessary to dodge the attack, a jump and flip allowing her to avoid the elder brother's attack and bring her leg down on the weapon. Lightning was charged through the pike a moment too late, the one eyed ghoul already leaping away with a twirl and a hand clawing the other brother's face eliciting more blood to fly from the demon's flesh. Landing in a crouch she slowly stood back up with her bloody hand, moving the mask to lick the life-liquid, scaring the younger brother even more while the elder brother grew more serious.

A light laughter came from behind the girl's mask as she charged forward, the lightning-tipped pike bearly managing to slice through her skin before it healed rapidly, her leg coming around to kick the wielder in the face from below, knocking him into the air. Another beam of fire tried to harm her, her form disappearing into the substance and making the younger brother celebrate at his apparent victory. He was surprised when he heard the words from his brother, "Look out Manten, behind you!" A hand was placed atop his head, the cold voice next to his ear whispering in an almost-kind tone, "You shouldn't celebrate prematurely…" A hand exited from his stomach, his gasp of pain and stuttering bringing a bit of amusement from his killer, "…because that's when you get eaten."

She removed her hand from the confines of Manten's body, sending the dying demon a few steps forward before collapsing to the ground, blood leaking from the wound and into the ground. A roar from above brought her attention to the elder brother, a lightning bolt racing for her body, too caught up in the moment she was shocked, biting back a yelp of pain while focusing on her foe. She then landed on all fours, as reddish-pink bubbles formed along her shoulder blades while an animalistic snarl escaped her lips, the bubbles slowly condensing on one another to form a set of dragon fly wings, the wings taking on the same color as the bubbles, a blue hexagon pattern running along the entirety of the cloth-looking material. Another pair formed directly underneath it, a small blade-like tail manifesting along her spine between the pairs of wings.

The humanoid-demon looked shocked, letting out a muttered, "What the hell are you?" before getting into a stance when with a single flap of her new-found wings the girl disappeared from sight below. He felt more than saw the next attack coming, his pike moving to the side just as a hand passed where once was only air, the second hand pushing the bladed portion down while a kick sent the weapon out of his grip and embedding it into the ground. Then a punch sent him to the ground, the ground cratering from the force and making him cough up blood, seconds later dozens of crystalline needles punctured his body as she descended.

She walked over, a hand moving her mask from her face to show the face of what looks to be a simple human female teenager, her wings disappearing into wisps of red-pink gas. Like with Manten she leaned forward, a light giggle leaving her lips as her arm reared back, "I'm just a Ghoul, hunting a meal." Her arm punctured his chest, the hand ripping out his heart and bringing it up to her face, Hiten dying shortly after seeing her take a bite from the organ.

Her body sat over the man's corpse, hands tearing apart flesh and bone with the meat going up to her mouth. That was what the little fox-demon found himself looking at, terror taking ahold of his body, until he accidentally kicked a pebble when he was backing away. Immediately the girl looked over at him, blood stains around her mouth while her normal eye was set in slight shock at seeing the boy looking at her as she was feeding.

Without any warning she vanished from her spot and appeared in front of the boy, frightening him as well as making him close his eyes until he felt two arms around his body. Slowly he opened his eyes, surprised by the girl embracing him and the words she whispered to him, "I'm sorry… sorry that you had to see that. Could you please not tell Inuyasha about what occurred here, Shippo?" Slowly Shippo nodded his head and hugged her back, neither moving for a few minutes until Kagome picked him up then gathered up all the jewel shards and carried him to a nearby stream so she could clean the blood off them. It was an hour later that Inuyasha stumbled upon the scene and looked at the battle damage around them and started wondering what had occurred when he saw an unharmed Kagome sitting under a tree gently hugging a sleeping Shippo before asking him quietly with a small smile and half-lidded eyes, "What took you, Inuyasha?"

* * *

It was only a few hours later Shippo woke up and found him self confused and then somewhat amused, at first shippo did not remember the girl holding him and the wight haired hanyo and then his recent memories came back to him. When she explained what she was to him and altho he was a little scared of her at first but he was more interested to find out about other inhuman species besides yokai out their well they cleaned up and brayed the pelt of his father . Coming out of his thoughts he couldn't help but smile as he watch the hanyo try to find out what happened to the two yokai he smelled as the young fox kit wondered what kagome did with the corpses of the thunder brothers. On the other hand Kagome was giving inuyasha a droll look before giving him a mischievous smile before saying "oh so you think I can't defend my self a inuyasha?"As said hanyo then flinched back believing he was about to get sit-ed again only for her to start chuckling at her dog-like friends reactions before getting up and walking back in the direction of Kaede's village with shippo still in her arms.

* * *

The next morning after returning to Kaede's village kagome decided to go to the bone eaters well to return home for a bit and to inshore that her cover story of being out of the country worked and that they did not draw the attention of the CCG. What she did not expect was seeing a noh mask evilly cackling with a jewel shard in it being sent flying off the shrine grounds from the shed of ancient objects as she just came out of the well house and her somewhat singed looking grandfather running out of said shed as he yelled "Get back here you dam flesh eating mask." After one long story about the noh mask and a call to Anteiku giving them the heads up that there is a demonic flesh eating mask roaming the ward and that they would need help disposing of it both grandfather and granddaughter prepared to go hunting for the evil mask. It was two hours and one trip threw an underground tunnel later Kagome in her full ghoul hunting gear and along side Gin in his gear found them selves on top of a building over looking a street a few miles away from the shrine as they watched a hand full of ghoul investigators trying to fight off the noh mask with its newly formed tar like body as they used their quinque to protect the civilians as she said "shall we help them grandpa"only making the old ghoul huff out "lets".

Meanwhile on the streets below Kureo Mado was frustrated because what ever the hell this abomination is he knew it was not a ghoul and seeing their quinque where doing vary little damage to it he knew that they wouldn't be abel to hold it off for much longer and he was not planning to die here not until he got the owl. It was then he saw something out of the corner of his eye only to see two strangely dressed people he could tell where ghouls as they leaped off a near by roof top before jetting past him and the other investigators. They then called out their Kagune and started to turn the abomination they where fighting in to a pin cushion and the thing started to scream in pain. He then recognize the two ghouls attacking the thing along side the other investigators.

The first is the old man the CCG knows as the SS rated ghoul Grasshopper do to his mask and abnormal Ukaku Kagune witch resembled the wings and back legs of a Grasshopper. As for the other, any ghoul investigator in the 20th ward would recognize that mask and that heterochromic gaze of her's the SS~ ranked ghoul the one-eyed dragonfly and tho she's young her reputation for hunting criminals and leaving messages taped to there remaineds is somewhat disturbing. Altho the fact she has a record for nocking out any ghoul investigators she comes a crossed and stealing their quinque doesn't help ether. On the other hand Kureo Mado couldn't help but start madly smiling at the possibility of ripping the Kagune out of her back and turning it in to a quinque and it only made him want it more.

It was then he realized something was off as he thought (how is it their…. no…) as he looked at the fight closer (how is the one-eyed dragonfly's attacks doing more damage to this thing when our quinque are barley doing anything to it?) Well he was watching the fight and only striking out at the abomination when it got near him along with the other investigators. Meanwhile Kagome 'I.E. the said One-eyed dragonfly' couldn't help but snicker at the Noh masks attempts at hitting her and her grandfather as they moved between it's attacks. She then started showering it with miko enhanced crystal needles whenever she saw an opening as the Noh masks body started to dissolve whenever it got hit. When the Noh mask saw this it then tried to draw back in order to escape and that was when Kagome made her move as her wings sharpened as she vanished in a burst of speed slicing the 'face' of the Noh mask in half horizontally as she swiped the jewel shard from it.

It was as the body of the Noh mask began to fade that the ghoul investigators started to move in to try to apprehend the two ghouls only for what seamed to be a smoke bomb to go off as the two said ghouls vanished before them without a trace and making Kureo Mado burst out cursing at this missed chance. A few seconds later leaping a crossed some near by rooftops Kagome couldn't help but smirk under her mask at the young rabbit mask wearing ghoul who helped them get away before saying "thanks for the help Touka." Hearing that said rabbit mask wearing ghoul just nodded her head at Kagome and said "no problem." With that the three ghouls headed off in to the night before splitting off and heading home.

* * *

Please review I really need it so I know what to do in future chapters.


	4. notes, reviews, and snip its

sorry for not updating as of late I have been busy with work and family stuff. On top of that my muse keeps running around in circles and smacking me with a fish when ever I get near it. I also need a new beta my cornet two are either busy with other works or is dealing with family stuff of their own. hope you enjoy the chapter 4 snip it below and pm me if anyone is interested in the beta position an sorry the full chapter is not out yet.

to ambiguous person: Agreed I wish I got more reviews, Sesshoumaru will be showing up sooner then you think so read below and yes the Inuyasha timeline will continue onto Tokyo Ghoul but it depends on how the Inuyasha part of the story ends and how its repercussions effect the Tokyo Ghoul timeline.

to Guest-mr: Sometime maybe in the future, The tail-like part of her dragonfly wing Ukaku kagune is not a Bikaku kagune it is a vary important part of her Ukaku kagune and is integral to the _unique characteristic_ of it. (here's a clue to her kagune's _unique characteristic _from a possible fight in the future)

{A soft chime seemed to play as she weaved in between the demons, each swipe of her arms dealing a mortal wound or debilitating blow, every sweep of her legs sending an ene-… no… prey, to the ground or caving their body's in. Few among them were capable of surviving one attack, and those that could were being affected by something, what that was they didn't know, nor was it something to care about with their foe in front of them.}

_**CH 4 snip it**_

**A few hours before kagome's battle with the noh mask.**

Meanwhile on the other side of the bone eaters well sesshoumaru was irritated even if his face didn't show it. The first thing that was on his mind was that his moron of a half brother not just took his fathers most powerful sword witch rightly belonged to him but cut off his arm as well. It was only the fact he was searching for a new and more powerful arm to replace the one he lost as well as his curiosity over the strange creature that was traveling with the fool that stopped him from going on a rampage and killing everything living with in a hundred kilometers of him.

It was as he walked deeper in to the borders of the western lands that he let his thoughts be known and making his vassal jump in fright at the suddenness of his question " Jaken, This Sesshoumaru would like to know if you have heard of any other super natural species besides that of the yokai that live with in these lands?" It was after his vassal picked him self up that Jaken spoke " none my lord except for the odd wander from the mainland witch I believe the ninjin call China, and is well known to have various super natural species there." Hearing this Sesshoumaru gave off a thoughtful "hm" before telling his vassal "continue" and hearing this he did so.

"As you wish my lord there are currently three known types of super natural species in China with a possible forth species if the rumors are right and not counting the magic wielding ninjins. The first of the three and the most well known is the immortals witch are more or less there lands version of yokai in witch we have had conflicts with for millennia." Hearing that Sesshoumaru sniffed in irritation and muttered "foolish moths" before letting Jaken returned to his explanation. "Quite right my lord, the next species is that of the undead race called the vampire's witch came from farther in to the continent. They are well known to be super fast and strong but are weak to sun light and they drink blood along with there being many different types of them." At the young lord of the western lands wave of a hand for the kappa to continue and so he did. "That of the next race is that of the shapeshifter species known as the "Weaer" witch are beings that can alter their form at will altho most of them are powerful animals or cursed ninjin's bound by the faze's of the moon." Hearing that sesshoumaru just razed an eye brow before saying "and the rumors" before the imp nodded and spoke.

"The last is somewhat a mystery my lord do to the fact that they only showed up in the last two hundred years and that they blend in with the ninjin almost perfectly." At that Sesshoumaru almost showed an expression of curiosity on his in-passive face before pushing it down and saying "continue" and at that Jaken spoke once more. " Well there is not much more that we know about them other then when they hunt their eyes turn a bloody red and the wights of their eyes go black. other then that they eat corpses and some odd reports saying they ether have wings, tails, or tentacles witch is more or less from what I can tell complete rubbish." With that Sesshoumaru once more started to walk deeper in to the forest as he returned to his hunt for a new arm well thinking of the strange girl once more. Meanwhile Jaken chased after his young lord wondering why he asked in the first place before running face first in to a tree.


End file.
